


Aiden

by Mesa_Boogie



Series: Meaning of Life [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki comes around after his punishments for the second tesseract issue, he discovers he is with young once again. But who is the father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after the 'Dreamer' story

His punishments were harsh lashings to his back and sides. Given to him by the father all mighty, Odin himself back on Asgard. A lashing for abandoning his post of riding into battle with the king and Thor, lashing for going into the vault, lashing for coming in contact with the tesseract, lashing for the stressed he caused Midgard while under the possession of the tesseract. Only then was he allowed to travel back to Midgard and sleep off his punishments in Barton’s nest of a bed, with Loona pressed flush against his chest. Bandaged and broken, healing slowly. Not knowing how much more he can take, his body feeling quite weak as of late. His magic feeling sapped from him, it sparking every so often. It lashing out at Clint most of the time.

“Control your magic, Loki,” Clint growls lowly at him and Loki will slink back to the nest and hide. Not feeling like showing his face to anyone, yet alone the Avengers.

Today, Thor is visiting and Loki takes care to dress Loona in her best Asgardian dress. Dark green silks with gold thread and frills. The door to the room swings open smoothly and Thor strides in with a grin on his face. Loki pats on the bed and the god comes over to have a seat beside him. Loona coos happily at the sight of her uncle and pulls herself into Thor’s lap.

“Brother, why have you called on me? What is the matter?” Thor questions, hugging his little niece in a bear hug. Loona giggles loudly as Thor turns to tickling her soft spots.

“Company. I would like company,” Loki sighs.

“There is all the other Avengers, why me?”

“You’re the only one I feel I can face.”

“What is there you are not sharing with me, brother?” Thor frowns, brow furrowed in worry over his younger brother.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

“Those lashings Father gave you were too harsh,” Thor shakes his head. “Have you healed?”

“Not completely. My magic has been sapped,” Loki replies, lifting his right palm and summons a low little flame that dies after a mere half a minute. “I can’t hold it. With out it, I heal at the rate of a mortal,” he hisses, disgusted by the thought.

“Something is wrong with you then, brother,” Thor speaks lowly, eyes narrowed not in anger but in worry. “You sound as if you are sick. But I know you do not become sick.”

“I can be sick, Thor,” Loki adverts his eyes to the floor, down at his socked feet. Dressed in Clint’s clothes for today, feeling tired and lazy about moving. Suddenly a shift in his stomach sends him in a scurried frenzy for the bathroom, where he looses his most precious meal of the day. Thor stepping in to rub his back and finger comb his long hair back as he rests on the rim of the toilet. “I am sick, Thor. Really, really, sick,” he groans, now knowing what is happening deep inside his body. “I am sick and pregnant.” He can feel Thor drawing back his hands, no longer feeling those long fingers in his hair.

“Pregnant, again, brother? But whom?” Thor asks, his voice crackling and shocked just as much as Loki himself is. He pries on his memories to help him piece things together. He and Clint have not been having sex for the past month for he has been in Asgard receiving his punishments for the tesseract issue yet again. Vaguely remembering being naked on a couch with Stark squirming underneath him in such heated pleasure. He retches again, dry heaving this time as there is nothing more to come up.

“Fuck,” he groans as the back of his throat burns and he just wants it all to stop and go away.

“You thought of....a time, Loki?”

“Yeh. You aren’t going to like it,” he shifts his dull green gaze to Thor.

“Try me, brother. I am perfectly fine with the Hawk.”

“No, not Clint. I wish,” Loki shakes his head side to side. “It was when I was under the possession of the tesseract, here...in the tower. Ah fuck it,” he presses the heels of his palms against his eyes. “It was Stark. I fucked Stark.”

“Tony Stark?”

“Yes, Tony fucking Stark,” Loki growls as Thor is trying his patience thin.

“But...”

“I know, Barton will not be happy,” he turns away from Thor. “You are not to utter a single word,” Loki turns back and lays a finger to Thor’s lips, silencing him. “Not a single word, especially to Stark. This will remain a secret till the young is born.”

“So you’re going to carry full term?” Thor asks, arching a blond brow high.

“Yes. And everyone will just have to think it’s Barton’s, nothing more, nothing less. But you better keep your tongue still, Thor, or when I get my magic back, I am coming after you.” Loki threatens, pushing himself back up to his feet and washing his mouth out in the sink, drying with a towel. Making his way back out into the room, scooping Loona up in his arms and kissing her cheeks. His precious little girl won’t be an only child anymore, with a new playmate on the way. Loki can’t bring himself to think about sending the helpless young away when it is born, a deep needing to keep and protect the young. His female mothering settling into his bones and he doesn’t much like it.

“Brother...”

“My name is Loki,” he turns to glare at Thor as he approaches, all tall and strong. A part of him still sad that their young had died, though now lays in the great halls of Valhalla. He turns to nuzzle against Loona once more as she craves and loves the attention from him; he doesn’t get to spend enough time with her, she is always left with Clint. “Look, you can go now. I’ve had enough of your company. Leave me to rest a bit,” Loki pulls back the covers of the bed and slips underneath with Loona once more. Thor staring at him for another moment longer before taking his leave, shutting the door behind him. Loki feels it deep inside, a choking sob that comes out of his mouth and he squeezes his eyes shut, crying himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A month slips past without a real word from Clint. Loki finding out that it’s hard to read the SHIELD agent’s emotions from any distance. Loona having becoming fussy in only the past few days, she almost all together ignoring him. Loki feels hurt that his daughter is turning away from him and Clint hasn’t been showing any affection towards him at all. He wonders if the hawk already knows about what is going on. Loki runs his hands down the front of his shirt, over his stomach, detecting a slight bump already. His heart leaping up into his throat and he croaks a curse.

Maybe if he left, no one would know, for no one would care if he disappeared. Clearly Loona would be well looked after, spoiled by Clint and Natasha. His hawk is happy with the red headed black widow. Part of him wishing Thor won’t stalk him. Most of all, not needing Stark riding on his case.

He slips out of Barton’s bed, shedding the mortal clothes he has been wearing. Donning his Asgardian garb once more and then packing a small bag for himself. He must be quick if he doesn’t want to be noticed by the others for leaving. Silently walking to Loona’s crib, picking her up as she sleeps, kissing her gently before laying her back down. Brushing a few fingers over her black hair. “My little moon goddess. Be good for your father,” he whispers to her before turning and taking his leave.

He can’t use magic. For one, most of it has been sapped out by the young, and second it would not be good on the pregnancy. He will take his leave as all mortals do, out the door. Taking the elevator down to ground level of Stark tower and slipping out into the dark streets. The lights of the city are bright and twinkling, causing him to squint as it is too bright for him. Shuffling his boots along the sidewalks, passing closed shops and ‘night clubs’. He hails down a taxi, something Clint showed him how to do, and had the Midgardian take him outside the city. Paying him a great deal in gold coins, knowing that is what mortals treasure the most.

He begins a trek into the wilderness even before the sun can rise in the sky. He just needs to get away from the bustling civilization of the Midgardians and into a territory all together unknown to him. Out here he will have his young in the quiet and it will be just the two of them. Loki stumbles along, tripping over a old gnarly root, sending him down to the earth. Taking the tumble with a loud thud and a curse. He hates this realm.

As time passes and the sun rises in the sky, he finds a rocky outcropping in the shape of shelter and he decides upon that is where he will stay. Setting his stuff down and starting to pull out his things from his pack. Having brought his Jotun daggers so that he may slay some wild beasts to cook up and eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki passes the time like this, the months ticking by along with the swelling of his stomach of the young growing inside. Feasting on deer and wild berries that he able to gather. Out in the wilderness, all is quiet. No honking horns, no yelling, no hussle and bussle of the city. This is what he prefers and feels right for bringing the young into this realm.

At certain times of the day, as he lays on his pallet in the cave, he can feel the young fussing and kicking, causing him to feel sick and nauseas. Rubbing his stomach in hopes of calming his young to not shift as much. 

He slips out of the cave in search of sticks for his fire, feeling like he is being watched. Looking back between the dense rows of trees and the leaf covered ground; spotting nothing. The nagging feeling does not go away, it continues to follow him till he drops his sticks and yells.

“I’m fucking tired of you following me! Show yourself!”

He stands there a few seconds more, breathing heavy as the effort took a lot from him. Blinking quickly and rubbing at his eyes as Clint now stands in front of him, dressed in all black and a stern look on his face. “Leave me be, Barton, I’m fine,” Loki hisses at him, picking up his sticks once more.

“No you’re not. Fuck, you really are pregnant,” Clint groans and Loki can hear the disgust in the human’s voice without having to see it on his face.

“It’s not as if I wished for it,” Loki sneers, pushing past Clint and heading back to his cave. Feeling the human following close behind him. “You think I wanted to be pregnant again? You’re thinking I’m some kinda....what word do you Midgardians use?”

“Whore. Slut. Cow,” Clint offers up, a frown still deep set on his brow.

“Whatever the words....I did not wish for this. And most of all, not the young’s parentage. I am sorry, Clint,” he turns to look back at his hawk standing at the mouth of the cave.

“No, don’t be. Really...look...I didn’t really wanted to tell you, for you don’t really remember since you were under the possession of the tesseract, but...yeh, I walked in on you with Stark.”

Loki stares at Clint a moment longer. “You knew? So you knew this would happen and you didn’t tell me?” Loki growls in anger.

“Look, I’m sorry, and I didn’t know how you would take it. Like this.”

Loki takes a few steps up closer to Clint, taking the human’s face in his hand and squeezing. “You knew of this all along,” he hisses. “I left because I was sure you were to shun me. And now, now I’m going to have this young of his...and it’s all your fault, Barton!” At that, Loki drops his hand down as there’s a sharp pain deep in his gut. He can feel the young shifting inside, different from its normal movements. He takes a few slow steps back and sits down on his pallet, feeling faint. Frowning as Clint crouches down in front of him.

“It’s time, Loki?” Clint asks softly, face soft and showing no anger towards Loki at all at the moment.

“Yeh, I think so,” he answers, biting his bottom lip. Having to deliver the young in the damp cave in the woods, in front of Barton. Watching Clint sling a pack off his back and he pulls out a blanket.

“Yeh, I kinda thought so, so I brought some tools. I hope you don’t mind,” he blushes slightly, from what Loki can see. “I’ve...never delivered a baby before.”

“Won’t be much to it, Barton,” Loki sighs, clothing his eyes and breathing as Clint’s hands work his clothing from his body.

The contractions settling into his body, rattling his bones. He tries not to watch Clint’s expressions as the archer sits between his legs in wait for the young to come into the world. His breathing becomes shallow as he works on pushing. An overwhelming heat flushes over his body and bites down hard on his lip, causing it to bleed.

“Shh, Loki,” Clint tries to soothe him as he delivers the young with ease and Loki hears its first wails. Trying to look, but is too weak to keep his head up any longer. Just listening to the crying and Clint’s soft shushing. 

He has almost nodded off when a weight is settled on his chest and he opens his eyes to see his little young. Clint giving him a soft smile.

“It’s a boy. I’m sure you don’t mind that, do you?” he laughs softly. “Now come on, lets get you two home.”

With Clint’s help, Loki holds tight to his new young and helps to pack things once more. Clint helping him up and they slowly trek out of the wilderness with the young nestled against his chest. At the edge of the forest, Clint has a SHIELD car waiting. Loki gets inside with his young and take the long drive back to the city and Stark tower.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck, Loki has been gone for the past couple months? No wonder nothing bad has been going on around here,” Tony laughs, sitting on his large leather couch on the pent floor of Stark tower. Loki standing in front of him with the young bundled in his arms, Clint standing just behind him. “What? What? Stop looking at me like that. I can see you have a new baby in your arms, congrats,” he takes a drink from his glass.

“It’s not just a baby, Tony,” Clint speaks up, Loki turning to look back quickly at his hawk. “It’s yours.”

“What?” Tony sits up straight now and leans forward. “Excuse me? I did not fuck him.”

“It was during...my second run in with the tesseract and trying to take over the city,” Loki admits to the shocked Tony. “And I seduced you. Here,” he takes a step forward with the young and sets him in Tony’s arms. Watching the human stare ever so blankly down on the baby boy. With a head of thick brown hair and eyes as green as the sea.

“I...he’s mine? I...get to name him??”

Loki nods his head slowly.

“Then, I shall call him...” Tony bites his lip in thought for a moment. “Aiden Edward Stark.”

**NEXT: 'BlackFrost'**


End file.
